


Welcome Home

by PrimevalEmma



Series: Confessions of a Sex Addict [13]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal, Bath Sex, Cheating, F/M, Het, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: Danny Quinn's been stranded in the ancient past for a long time, he doesn't remember the last time he even saw a woman naked let alone have decent sex.  Its a good job there's someone close to hand who can help him out





	Welcome Home

Abby had kept a distance until now, not wanting to crowd or overwhelm Danny. He'd been away for the best part of two years and she knew he'd been through hell. He'd cheated death on numerous occasions by all accounts and had witnessed his long lost brother committing such terrible acts he'd had no choice but to end it. Danny's training in the firearms division in the police force came into its own and all it took was a well aimed single bullet.

 

He'd been given free access to the ARC and use of the same apartment that Abby and Connor had used when they returned from being stranded in the Cretaceous whilst he found his feet and made up his mind about his future. There was no pressure for him to do anything, and after three weeks he seemed to be just enjoying life back in the 21st century again.

 

The invite had been just for her, even though Danny knew she and Connor were together. She suspected she knew why. Danny had hovered in the background, blending in and listening, deciding if he still had a role at the ARC. He would've heard things, not necessarily about the work. It was with a slight nervousness that she pressed the entry buzzer and waited for him to let her in to the building. She'd always had a good relationship with Danny, they'd understood each other, particularly over their guilt about the way they'd handled their issues with their brothers.

 

Danny seemed as nervous as she was when he opened the door. She followed him inside and he told her to 'make herself at home' whilst he got a couple of beers. Abby sat on the large leather sofa and smiled. This place had been her home for a short time and it seemed strange being back here as she recalled the confusion and worry she and Connor had experienced in those first few days when they didn't know if they had jobs to go back to.

 

“I'm glad you came,” Danny said, handing her a bottle of beer. “We haven't really spoken since I got back.”

 

“I know, but it's difficult to get a word in edgeways when Becker and Matt are in full interrogation mode!”

 

“I know what you mean. They're just looking out for me and for the ARC, that's all. They're doing their jobs.”

 

Abby nodded. She knew Matt was keen to keep Danny as part of the team, his experience would be invaluable, but he was also aware that Danny's reasons for being at the ARC had revolved around the search for his brother. A search that was no longer needed.

 

“How are you finding things back here? It takes a bit of adjusting doesn't it?”

 

“It's strange being around people again,” Danny admitted. “I didn't have any company for two years, unlike when you and Connor were lost. From what I hear, you two got pretty close in that time.”

 

Abby felt herself blush. “You could say that.”

 

“And how's that working out now?” The raised eyebrow and glint in his eyes told Abby he knew.

 

“Depends on who you talk to.”

 

“Captain Becker.” Danny put his beer down on the table and leaned back, trying to hide his grin. “I wasn't sure if I believed him, but there's a lot of gossip flying around to back up what he told me. Connor has no idea?”

 

“It would kill him. You wouldn't tell him, would you?”

 

“God no! Your secret is safe with me. I don't think you have anything to worry about with any of the guys at the ARC either. They know if Connor found out, it would stop. Why would they want you to stop when they get the benefit of it?”

 

“I can keep the two separate, love and sex. Connor wouldn't understand though.”

 

“Becker suspects you have a regular arrangement with at least one of the guys?”

 

Abby nodded and explained about Tom; how she'd found herself breaking all of her ground rules to be with him, spending a whole weekend with him when Connor went away and how that led to Tom leaving his wife and setting up a home where he and Abby could have sex at least twice a week. She watched Danny shift in his seat as he took a long mouthful of his beer. He was getting aroused; Abby had been right about his reason for inviting her over.

 

“Is he your only regular arrangement? The other sex is all one offs?”

 

“It was until about a month ago,” Abby grinned. She'd been seeing Moz the taxi driver every Wednesday since the night he'd picked her up at the University. It was a different experience with him compared to the intensity Tom put into their relationship. Moz just wanted good sex and Abby was more than obliging, especially when he fucked her arse.

 

“I don't remember the last time I had decent sex,” Danny said, his voice low. “And its been a while since I even saw a woman naked. I did manage to find some porn on the TV via the internet but its just not enough.”

 

Abby felt a familiar dance in her groin. “Perhaps that's something I can help you with?” she purred, hoping she was reading the situation correctly.

 

She placed her bottle on the table next to Danny's and leaned in closer to him. There was a brief moment of hesitation before their mouths met in a soft, tentative kiss. Danny let out a moan before they parted. “You're okay with this?” he whispered.

 

“I wouldn't be here if I wasn't okay with it,” Abby replied. She leaned in again, placing her hand on his cheek as she kissed him again. Danny closed his eyes and returned the kiss, deepening it as Abby melted into his arms. Their tongues danced together, breathing becoming harder whilst their limbs entwined and Danny pushed forward, guiding Abby down onto her back beneath him. She shifted, parting her legs to allow Danny to settle between them, wrapping her thighs around his hips to encourage him to grind against her.

 

“Abby!” he breathed.

 

Even through the fabric of both their jeans, Abby could feel the hardness of Danny's arousal grinding against her. If he hadn't been with a woman for a while, he would probably come very quickly. She decided she'd get him to that point first before they went to full penetrative sex so that he wouldn't peek too early and be disappointed. It would be to both their benefit.

 

“Perhaps this would be more comfortable in the bed?” she suggested. He nodded, easing himself off her and taking her hand to lead her into the bedroom. He sat on the bed, gazing up at Abby and holding her hand. Abby knelt down in front of him, taking charge by unfastening his jeans. Danny let out a gasp, leaning back slightly and watching fascinated as she unzipped his fly and reached inside his underwear to pull out his cock.

 

It felt thick and heavy in Abby's tiny hand, the shaft hard and almost pulsing and the tip glistening. She was right about him being on the verge already. She licked the tip, the familiar salty taste igniting a stirring inside her as her body prepared for what was coming. Her lips moved over the tip and she began to take his cock into her mouth, Danny trying to push back his groans of pleasure. She grasped the base of the cock with her left hand, pumping it as she sucked in more and more of the length, her breathing hard but controlled as she focussed purely on bringing Danny to a climax. She felt his hand on her head, his fingers tangling into her hair as she bobbed up and down the shaft and then his hips began to roll and jerk.

 

“Oh god, Abby!” He gasped out loud, just as his groin twisted and a load of cum exploded into the back of her throat. Abby was used to this, and she swallowed without missing a beat. He gasped again, shooting a second load into her mouth before his cock went limp and she allowed it to slip from her lips.

 

“Well that's that out of the way,” she grinned, standing up. “We can concentrate now.”

 

Danny laughed and pulled her towards him, making her fall onto the bed with him. He rolled so that she was beneath him again and smothered her mouth in a kiss. The heat between them had intensified and neither wanted to waste any more time. Danny's firm hands moved under Abby's t-shirt and lifted it up to pull it over her head. Abby lifted her arms and wriggled until it was completely off and then she repeated the same action, removing Danny's t-shirt and pressing her body against his bare chest.

 

He pulled her bra off and his rough hands moved over her breasts as he sought her mouth for a kiss, and they rolled around on the bed, breathing hard. Hands explored naked flesh, moving to waistbands to remove jeans. Danny slid his underwear over his hips and kicked them away, leaving him totally naked as his kisses moved to Abby's neck and then to her breasts. His tongue flicked over each hard nipple in turn, making her back arch and she sighed happily. Danny may not have been with a woman for some time but he'd certainly not forgotten what to do.

 

He moved slowly down her body, licking and kissing her skin until her reached her knickers. He paused, glancing up to look at Abby before he teased her with his fingers rubbing over the silky fabric. Abby let out a groan, both of pleasure and of frustration. She wanted to feel him inside her and this teasing was driving her mad.

 

Finally, he slid his fingers inside, pushing the fabric aside so that her wet pussy was exposed. She parted her legs wider as two fingers plunged into her. “Danny!” she panted, encouraging him onwards. He moved quicker, his fingers working her inner channel by curling, and making a scissor motion whilst Abby's hips began to roll. He was good.

 

Without warning, Danny shifted again and his fingers were replaced by his probing tongue. Her orgasm came almost out of nowhere, making her body shake and she let out a cry of pleasure. Danny's tongue fucked her as they both breathed hard and Abby's body rolled and jerked. The heat between them was rising rapidly and Abby was desperate to move things along even quicker. She reached down and grasped his hard cock. “Put this in me,” she breathed.

 

Danny sat up and positioned himself between her thighs, grinning like the cat that caught the canary as he pumped his cock. He pulled Abby's knickers, tearing them away from her body and she whimpered in response as he sank down over her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace and kissing her whilst their bodies twisted and shifted to fit together. Then, his tongue pushed into her mouth at the same moment his cock began to slide into her pussy. Abby gasped, the fire in her groin already raging out of control. The kiss intensified, his cock sank in further and they connected.

 

“Fuck me, Danny!” Abby breathed, her fingers digging into the flesh of his back. He grunted and then began to move in and out. His hard, thick cock stretching her insides and probing into her depths as if seeking something hidden within her.

 

“God, you're good!” Danny panted. “I can see why you don't have any problems finding men willing to help your addiction.”

 

“I have my moments,” she responded and then cried out, another orgasm engulfing her.

 

“I have my moments too,” Danny laughed. His pace increased and his hands moved to her hips to steady them. Skin slapped against skin as they both hurtled towards a climax, groaning, gasping and crying out.

 

“That's it, Danny!” Abby sobbed. “I want your cum inside me!”

 

His hips jerked and he let out a cry that came from a depth inside him he'd never reached before just as his cock exploded and released his hot semen deep inside Abby. She felt the heat hit her womb and she let out a sobbing cry as her entire body responded. Danny thrust again releasing a second load into her receptive body. Her womb pulsed, drinking in this wonderful intimate gift as her body clamped around the hard shaft. They lay still for a few moments and then melted into an embrace as his limp cock slid from her body.

 

They lay together in silence for a several minutes, just holding each other as their bodies twitched and slowly came down from the high. After a while, Abby realised Danny had fallen asleep. She lay for a moment, allowing herself a few lazy minutes before easing herself slowly from Danny's arms.

 

She was no rush to leave. She recalled that the apartment had an amazing bathtub, it would be nice to make use of it again and ensure there was no trace of her union with Danny before she went home. Tiptoeing out of the bedroom, she then made her way to the bathroom and began to run the taps to fill the enormous bathtub whilst she looked for a towel and some toiletries. She found some bubble bath and poured that in and watched as the tub filled and the scent of something citrus filled the air.

 

Then she slid herself in, sinking into the soothing water. It was heavenly and exactly what she needed. She lost herself for a few minutes, but suddenly came back at the sound of Danny's voice. “I thought you'd done a runner on me,” he grinned.

 

“You fell asleep!” Abby replied. “What's a girl to do?”

 

“Sorry about that, but I'm glad you stayed.” He sat on the edge of the bath. “That looks good. Room for two?”

 

“Plenty,” Abby purred. “Come on in!”

 

Danny didn't need a second invitation. He climbed in and settled himself at the other end of the bath from Abby, their legs tangling. Abby giggled and flicked some of the bubbles at him. Danny retaliated and soon there was water and bubbles flying everywhere as they laughed and giggled like children. There was a pause, and Danny leaned forward and pulled Abby into a kiss. The passion grew very quickly and they were soon tangling together in the bath, breathing hard. Danny's hands moved expertly over her body, igniting every nerve and bring Abby towards another orgasm. He encouraged her to lie back and his hand lifted her pelvis up and out of the water whilst he moved on of her legs over his shoulder. Abby shifted her other leg to do the same and Danny surged his head forward, plunging his tongue into her aching pussy as he'd done earlier. Abby cried out, the orgasm hitting hard as his tongue lashed her relentlessly.

 

“Danny! Danny!” she sobbed, her hips rolling and jerking. Danny grunted a response, his breathing hard as he fucked her thoroughly with that expert tongue. Then he stopped, eased himself out of the water to sit on the edge of the bath leaning against the wall, and held out his hand to pull Abby wth him. She followed, straddling herself to sit on his lap and guiding the tip of his cock to her pussy.

 

“So good!” he murmured as Abby sank down onto his hard shaft. She kissed him and then they moved, their bodies crashing together and building pace. Each thrust felt deeper and Abby whimpered and cried out. Danny took one of her breasts into his mouth, biting and suckling it making satisfied groans, building up the intensity as both hurtled towards climax. The heat of his cum flooded into her womb, both gasping and crying out and not wanting to stop. Danny's hands moved her backside, squeezing her arse cheeks as she continued to bounce up and down his hard cock, and then he let a finger slide towards the hole, pushing it in.

 

Without a word, Abby guided his cock out of her pussy and she shifted herself so that she now had her back to Danny. She was well practised at this now and it took only a moment for her to have Danny's cock probing at her backside.

 

“Bloody hell, Abby! You're like every fucking fantasy I've ever had since puberty!” His cock eased into her and his arms moved around her waist as she adjusted her position and then began to rock her pelvis so that he began to move inside her.

 

“I hope you're not disappointed,” she sighed.

 

“Far from it!” He thrust hard, making them both groan and then they got into a rhythm. Abby leaned back against Danny's chest and turned her head to look up into his eyes. He pulled her into a heated kiss, tongues dancing together as he fucked her arse. She moved his hand to her pussy and he pushed two fingers inside, letting his thumb circle her sensitive clit.

 

Her cries and sobs of pleasure were smothered by Danny's intense kisses as her body convulsed, one orgasm after another engulfing her body. His grip on her tightened as he tried to push back his own climax as long as possible until he couldn't any longer. It felt like an explosion, his cum filling Abby's willing body once again.

 

Finally, he withdrew his softening cock and they slid back into the water, letting it cleanse and soothe their exhausted bodies. Abby remained leaning against his chest as he wrapped his arms and legs around her possessively.

 

Neither moved for some time. It was only the fact the water was getting cold that made Abby finally peel herself away and reach for the towel as she stepped out. Danny watched her dry herself, smiling. “I hope you never find a cure for this addiction of yours,” he said. “And if you need a fix at any time, I'm more than willing to help.”

 

“Thank you,” Abby said, kissing him on the cheek. “I may well do that.” She left him to go in search of her clothes so that she could go home, feeling very satisfied indeed.

 

 


End file.
